Back to life
by KittyZootopialover23
Summary: Eleven year old Miles loves action figures. What he doesn't know, is that all of his come to life at night. All except one, the mayor. So one night, Rover decides to ask for Miles' help. But, let's just say, Miles didn't know what was coming.


**Hey everyone! It's me, KittyZootopiaLover23! I'm here with something different. So I've been Animal Crossing: New Leaf with my friends lately, and it was when I got on my computer to look up something when I thought, "Hey, why not write an Animal Crossing Fanfic!" So here I am now! I hope no one has used this idea before...enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, you. Wake up!" A screechy voice said. "Hey!" Its voice getting louder with each word. "Wake up!" It screamed. Shocked, the eleven year old boy it was screaming at woke up.

"R-Rover is this a dream?" The boy stared at the tiny blue cat sitting on his chest.

"This may seem harder to believe, but, no. This is reality." The cat walked closer to the boy's face. "So, will you help us?" Rover asked.

"With what?" The boy looked confused.

"Gah! I talk too much. Anyways, every night, well, in your time, _we_ come to life." Rover pointed at the table of animal figurines. "All except one, the mayor. And we thought, maybe, just maybe, you'll help him come to life." Rover had high hopes.

"What do I have to do?" Rover grinned.

"You'll see," The boy hoped it wasn't _too_ challenging. "c'mon." The boy sleepily got out of bed and followed his "toy" cat. Rover climbed up the leg of the desk to get to the top. "Well, will you help us?" Rover asked hopefully.

"Yes b-" Before the boy could say anything more, white light light flashed in front of him.

* * *

"W-where I am I?" The boy looked at himself, he looked exactly the same, and then at Rover who was now the same size as him.

"Whoops, forgot to mention, _you're_ the mayor." He lied.

"You tricked me?!" The boy was furious.

"It wasn't a trick, it was hustle." Rover corrected him.

"Same thing! Now answer my question. Where. Am. I?" The boy glared at Rover.

"Hey what's the date and time? I can't tell time." Miles reluctantly looked at his watch.

"11:45, May 9th 2016." Miles said.

"I know your my owner and all, and I should know this already, but, what's your name?" Rover asked.

"That's not what I asked!"

"It's the only way to get you home." He lied. This caught his attention.

"Miles." Miles had high hopes now.

"Whoops, I forgot, there's kinda no way to get outta here." Rover expected another argument coming.

"WHAT?!" Miles was outraged. "This is outrageous! This-this is child endangerment _and_ kidnapping! Which are both crimes by the way!" Almost the whole train stared at Miles' fit of rage.

"Shh, just calm down!" Rover said quietly.

"Fine. Now answer my question." Miles folded his arms.

"We're on the train to your town of course. By the way, what's it called?" Rover asked.

"...Animal...town?" Said Miles.

"Great name!" Rover smiled.

"Now arriving in Animal Town." The conductor announced.

"Ooh! This is our stop!" Rover said excitedly as he and Miles prepared to get off the train. The train pulled to a stop. Miles and Rover stepped out of the train, Miles still mad. Confetti rained down on both of them.

"Welcome Mayor!" A yellow Shih Tzu puppy ran up to Miles and hugged him tightly. The warm embrace calmed Miles a bit. "We're so happy to see you!" Miles could hear the booming noise of cheering from the villagers.

A blonde girl and a boy with cinnamon colored hair could be seen in the front of the crowd.

"There are more humans?" Miles smiled.

"Well of course, there are more people in your town that bought us." Isabelle said. "Let me show you around town!" Isabelle grabbed Miles' wrist.

* * *

"And here's the town hall!" Isabelle opened a door, revealing a neatly decorated building. Miles sat in his chair and spun around.

"Isabelle, how do I get home?" There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Why don't you go get your TPC?" She started to push him out of the Town Hall.

"But-" The mayor tried pushing back.

"Here's some bells to pay for your picture." Isabelle pushed him harder.

"Bells? Picture? TPC?" The confused boy tried, but failed, to push back.

"Bye!" Isabelle slammed the door.


End file.
